


How to get revenge style Mads Mikkelsen

by Sarren18293



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren18293/pseuds/Sarren18293





	How to get revenge style Mads Mikkelsen

 

 

Fan Fiction

Title : How to get revenge style Mads Mikkelsen

Pairing : Mads Mikkelsen / Hugh Dancy

Spoiler : Hannibal Series S03E07 ‘Digestivo’

Author’s Note : เพ้อล้วนๆ ค่ะ คือไม่มีอะไรเลยนอกจากนั่งดูฉากตอนหมออุ้มวิลแล้วขำมากกกกก 555555555+ พี่แมดส์ขาสั่นเลยอ้ะ ไบรอันนี่ก็สั่งให้ทำอะไรไม่ดูสังขารพี่แมดส์แกเล้ย กร๊ากกกกกกกXD

 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

 

ตอนที่ไบรอันพูดกับแมดส์ มิคเคลเซนว่า ‘โอเค ซีนนี้คุณจะต้องอุ้มฮิวจ์นะ’ เขาไม่ได้คิดเลยว่ามันจะออกมาอีท่านี้...

“คุณไหวรึเปล่าน่ะแมดส์” คนโดนอุ้มงึมงำเสียงเบามาจากด้านหลังในสภาพถูกพาดบ่า ใบหน้ากระเด้งกระดอนกระแทกแผ่นหลังคนอุ้มไปมา และถ้าแมดส์เข้าใจไม่ผิด เขาคิดว่าได้ยินเสียงหัวเราะขำอะไรสักอย่างของเจ้าตัวแว่วมาด้วยตามลม

“ไหว” มิคเคลเซนตอบ

“แน่ใจนา” ฮิวจ์ แดนซี่หัวเราะคิกคัก “ผมว่าตั้งแต่จุดที่เซ็ตเป็นบ้านเมสันจนมาถึงตรงนี้ คุณร่ำๆ จะพาเราหัวทิ่มลงหิมะไปได้สามสี่รอบแล้ว”

เจ้าของบทฮันนิบาลไม่ตอบเพิ่ม แต่แรงแขนโอบรัดรอบเอวฮิวจ์ที่มากขึ้นก็ทำให้เจ้าของบทวิล เกรแฮมต้องซุกหน้าลงกับหลัง ก่อนจะเผลอหลุดหัวเราะก๊ากขึ้นมาให้คนอื่นได้ยินจริงๆ

“ขำได้ขำไป” แมดส์กัดฟันพูด ละอองไอหนาวผุดขึ้นมาตามประโยคโดยที่ริมฝีปากแทบไม่ขยับ “ลองมาเป็นคนอายุเฉียดห้าสิบที่ต้องแบกไอ้หนุ่มน้ำหนักเจ็ดสิบกว่าเดินฝ่าหิมะที่สูงท่วมขากว่าร้อยเมตรบ้างแล้วจะรู้สึก” คราวนี้ฮิวจ์หลุดหัวเราะออกมาจริงๆ ดีที่เสียงท่าทางจะยังไม่หลุดเข้าไปในกล้อง แต่ก็ทำให้คนอายุมากกว่ารู้สึกหงุดหงิดหนักขึ้นได้

“โอ๊ย อะไรของคุณเนี่ย”

ฮิวจ์บ่นขรมเมื่ออยู่ดีๆ คนอุ้มก็ปล่อยเขาร่วงแอ้กลงกับพื้น ถึงจะไม่เจ็บเท่าไรเพราะข้างล่างมีแต่หิมะ แต่เพราะตอนที่หล่นดันเอาหน้าทิ่มลงมาก่อนก็เลยต้องมานั่งลูบจมูกตัวเองป้อยๆ อยู่พักใหญ่ เสียงคัทจากปากผู้กำกับดังแทบสนั่นหวั่นไหว แทบจะเป็นตอนเดียวกับที่เจ้าหน้าที่ในกองเกือบทุกคนวิ่งกุลีกุจอเข้ามาดูอาการคนที่นอนแปะอยู่กับพื้น

“เป็นอะไรมากไหมน่ะฮิวจ์” ไบรอันชะโงกหน้าถาม รอจนได้รับคำตอบว่าไม่เป็นอะไรมากจึงค่อยหันไปพูดกับนักแสดงอีกคน “โทษทีที่ต้องให้คุณเล่นบทหนักๆ นะแมดส์ แต่ลองพยายามอีกทีได้ไหม ผมอยากให้ซีนนี้มันทับซ้อนกับในหนังสือที่ด็อกเตอร์เล็คเตอร์อุ้มสตาร์ลิ่งหนีออกมาจากบ้านเมสันไง”

มิคเคลเซนหันมาเลิกคิ้วข้างหนึ่งใส่คนที่ทำให้เขาต้องมาเล่นบท ‘หนักๆ’ ก่อนจะตอบไปว่า

“ผมไม่มีปัญหาที่ต้องอุ้มฮิวจ์หรอกครับ” แมดส์บอก “เพียงแต่คิดว่าวิธีอุ้มพาดบ่านี่ออกจะทำให้เดินยากไปสักหน่อย ยิ่งพื้นมีหิมะค่อนข้างสูงด้วยแบบนี้ มันทำให้เสียสมดุลตอนเดินน่ะครับ” ชายหนุ่มทำมือไม้ประกอบ “เหมือนน้ำหนักมันเอียงไปด้านนี้ด้านเดียว” เขาชี้

ไบรอัน ฟูลเลอร์ขมวดคิ้วคิดตาม “ก็จริงนะ แล้วจะทำยังไงกันดีล่ะ”

“อ๋อ ง่ายนิดเดียวครับ” แมดส์ มิคเคลเซนยิ้ม พลางเหลือบสายตามองคนที่จุ้มปุ้กอยู่ข้างล่างที่กำลังทำหน้าตางุนงงสงสัยเหมือนหมาหลงทางไปด้วย

“ก็เปลี่ยนจากท่าอุ้มพาดบ่า มาเป็นท่าอุ้มเจ้าสาวก็แล้วกันครับ”

แล้วนรกของฮิวจ์ แดนซี่ที่เรียกว่าการเอาคืน ก็เริ่มต้นขึ้นตอนที่ไบรอันเอ่ยปากตกลงนั่นเอง

 

 

 

END.


End file.
